


The cheater

by bluwangxian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Iwaizumi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa is such a teaser, Slytherin Oikawa, frustrated Iwaizumi, idk how to tag, that’s it, there’s no magic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluwangxian/pseuds/bluwangxian
Summary: ‘Are you calling me a cheater?’‘Depends, would that annoy you?’———Oikawa and Iwaizumi make out in the castle grounds.





	The cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first iwaoi fic and i hope you like it!   
> Also this doesn’t have beta and english is not my first language so if you find out any mistakes, i’m sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

'Iwa-chan, I’m bored' the gryffindor sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the sky, without actually paying attention to his annoying boyfriend. It was a pretty day, it wasn’t hot but it wasn’t cold either, it was perfect. ‘Iwaaaa-chan’ there was a big cloud covering the sun, so it wasn’t all over Iwaizumi’s eyes nor burning his skin ‘Iwa-chan?’ and there were what he thought it was birds singing a relaxing melody. ‘Iwa-chan pay attention to me!’

For fuck sake.

‘The fuck you want Trashikawa?!’ suddenly the bright blue sky disappeared from Iwaizumi’s view and a face took its place. 

Then, Hajime felt a dead weigh all over his body and one second later Oikawa was lying on him, with his forearms on both sides of Iwaizumi’s head, so he could look at him. A pout was on his lips and his brow was furrowed. 

‘You are ignoring me’ 

‘I am not’

‘You are’

‘I am not’

‘You are!’

‘I am not!’

‘You a-‘ Iwaizumi lifted up his face and placed a small kiss on his lips, only to shut him up. 

‘I am not’

Oikawa glared at him for a few seconds and then placed his face closer to his boyfriend ‘That wasn’t allowed’ his voice was calm and low, as if there was someone else there who could hear them. 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

‘Are you calling me a cheater?’ from their closeness, the gryffindor could count the little freckles that splashed all over his boyfriend’s face. His beautiful eyes were looking back at him and there was a shine on them that Iwaizumi couldn’t quite place. 

Oikawa Tooru was gorgeous, and Iwaizumi was having a hard time believing that he was his boyfriend. 

‘Depends, would that annoy you?’ it took him a second to remember what nonsense they were whispering about, and then he nodded. ‘Then yes, I’m calling you a cheater’ Iwaizumi didn’t have time to answer because now the slytherin’s mouth was over his and he couldn’t do anything more than melt into the kiss. 

Oikawa’s lips were soft and warm and were making Iwaizumi feel butterflies in his stomach, like every single time they kissed, and it felt so good. Hajime moved his head as he could and depended the kiss, pressing his tongue against Oikawa’s lips and humming when the boy gave him permission to explore his mouth. 

He took his arms around Tooru’s back and the slytherin placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s cheeks, stroking his jaw occasionally. 

They broke the kiss and Iwaizumi gasped, he forgot he needed to breathe. 

Hajime opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and looked up. They were so close that he couldn’t identify whose breathing was whose. Oikawa’s lips were red from the kiss and Iwaizumi decided that he wouldn’t mind kissing him again and again and again...

‘Iwa-chan is so pretty’ a blush bloomed on his cheeks and he looked up from the slytherin lips, locking their eyes. His gaze was so intense that Iwaizumi could feel it burning inside him.

A shiver ran down his spine and Oikawa smirked. 

That boy was going to kill him. 

‘Shut up, Trashikawa’ Iwaizumi turned his face to one side, embarrassed. He absolutely hated that he loved when Oikawa made him feel like this. All dizzy and flushed. 

‘I’m just saying the truth, Iwa-chan, you are really pretty’ another wave of embarrassment rolled out of him and he clenched his hands around Oikawa’s robe, not telling him to stop but bringing him closer, if that was even possible. ‘You are so beautiful’ Iwaizumi felt a kiss on his cheek. ‘I have no words to describe how perfect you are’ and then another one on his jaw. 

Like that, Oikawa kept whispering sweet nothings against Iwaizumi’s skin, making his way down his neck, where he started to suck and bite. Hajime had his lower lip trapped between his teeth, preventing him from letting go any embarrassing sound that wanted to scape his throat. 

He couldn’t quite believe that he was making out with his boyfriend lying on the castle grounds next to the Black Lake, but he wasn’t complaining. 

A specific bite made him gasp and then his whole body was on fire, he could hear his heartbeat reasoning in his ears, he felt a blush spreading through his body and Oikawa’s smirk against his sensitive skin. 

Iwaizumi’s heart was beating so fast that he might die from a heart attack. 

Oikawa pressed his tongue in the same place he just bit and Iwaizumi let a whimper scape from his mouth. His skin was too sensitive, but it felt so good, and Tooru knew it. 

‘You are so responsive’ Iwaizumi bit his lower lip and shut his eyes down, moving one hand into Oikawa’s hair. The slytherin chuckled and pressed two kisses in the same area, making a shiver run down Hajime’s spine and he titled his head back, giving Oikawa more space to work with. 

Waves of cold and hot were running down his body, making him shiver and buck his hips every time Oikawa sucked into his skin, making a work of art full of different shades of purple and red. Little whimpers that he couldn’t control were leaving his lips, forming a beautiful melody into Oikawa’s ears. 

And suddenly in was just too much, and all his brain could think was Oikawa, Oikawa, Oikawa and he was the only thing he could hear and smell and it was everything he wanted. 

But then he couldn’t feel him anymore, and Iwaizumi felt empty.

‘W-what the...’ his eyes felt heavy when he opened them and looked up. There he was, looking at Iwaizumi with a sweet smile and so many feelings reflected in his eyes. ‘Why did you stop?’ 

‘You shouldn’t have cheated, Iwa-chan’ 

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe this.

Actually, yes, he could, because this was Oikawa and of course, he would make a big deal of something so small. 

The gryffindor opened his mouth to protest, but shut it down again when he felt Oikawa’s head resting again his chest and his fingers leaving small traces on his arms. 

‘You are really cute when you are turned on’ embarrassment washed over him, but he couldn’t find the strength to do or say something about it, so he just started stroking Oikawa’s hair. 

No one said anything for a while, the only thing Iwaizumi could hear was his own heart beating hard again his chest, and he was sure that Oikawa could feel it, too. The sky was no longer blue, now the clouds were painting it grey, and a breeze hit him on his hot skin, making him shiver. 

Oikawa’s breathe was so slow and calm that Iwaizumi thought he had fallen asleep, but then the boy lifted up his head and rested his chin on his boyfriend chest, looking at him through his eyelashes. 

‘Hey’ Iwaizumi’s voice was hoarse but Oikawa didn’t seem to mind.

‘Hi’ a little chuckle left the slytherin lips and Iwaizumi smiled. He was so beautiful. ‘Can I tell you a secret?’ The gryffindor raised his eyebrows and nodded. ‘I love you, Hajime’ 

His heart skipped a beat and his face grown hot at the mention of his given name. 

‘I love you too Tooru, you have no idea how much’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! kudos are always appreciated uwu 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
